Felisiono's Party
by Fatcat750
Summary: Felisiono decides to throw a party. Crackfic.


Felesiono's Party

* * *

><p>Felesiono decided to have a party so he started making invitations he later noticed he had all men and no women so then he said"I don't want this party to be a sausage fest"so he invited some woman later that day he sent out the invite then went to the movie store and saw Liz " o uh hey Liz are you coming to my party"<p>

" o yes I am I hope it's sexy"

"w w wat do you mean by sexy"

"idk maybe porn idk just hot and sexy"

"well do you want to go shopping with me so I now wat you want "

" sure I will but first get some pornos"

" sure Wichita ones"

"horny school girls 1 2 &3"

"o ok"

So as they left the movie store Liz thought they should go to the sex store to get some things so they went and looked and Felesiono said "um wat do we need here" Liz answered sex crazed " EVERYTHING "

"waaaaaaat"

"you herd me"

" o o uh ok" so they went down isle after isle getting vibraters for every one handcuffs lube condomse of every size and brand dildoes and role playing outfits along with sex games so then when they got home they said"bie" and they went to there houses

The next day as feleiono was setting up the decorations Alfred came with Ivan "hello please come in do you want to try Spain's speacle pasta "

"um not right now do you need help"they both said

"u actuly I due Alfred can you set up the partie favors 1 of everything in each carbage bag and Ivan help me set up this stuff"

"okay"they both said so they went to work and alfrend so some of the favors and asked"feisiono wat r these"

Feiesono snapped back "party favors"

"um no there not"

"yes they r"

"okay"

After they got done natiahia shows up felesono said" I didn't invite you I don't have enough favors for you"

" that's okay I'll share with Ivan"

"eww no need I think we have some extras and why r you not whering your usual outfit"

"what's wrong with this"

"o nothing you look beautiful"

So as people arrived the party started hard and first was truth or dare gilbert spon the bottle and it landed on Liz

"truth or dare"

"dare"

"okay I dare you to make out with natiahia until it's my turn agian "

"okay natiahia come here"

"no see this is why your not invited to parties your such a partie pooper"

"o okay" so they just kissed normally then slowly started to French kiss then befor they new it he game was over and they took there party favors and went into the geust room and Liz pending down natiahia and undressed her then undressed her slef and reach in her bag and found a strap on and owns natiahia she mond " STOP STOP UH Uh UH YES "and he Gilbert came in he had a lethear suit exposed his dick and but he a whip and hey asks if he could watch and they say yes so they go at it even harder and Gilbert watching and getting hard so he reaches in his bag and grabs out lotion and a condom then starts masterbaiting and he finely he bursts and then he reaches in and find a couple pairs of handcuffs and rope so he runs up behind Liz and hand cuffs her to the bed and takes the rope and makes a leash and handcuffs natiahia he reachs in his bag and finds a tazer and said "if you don't ansere to me the the word I say now (yes soliderman)then I'll shock then if you do I'll shock you 10seconds later"

"wat"

Gilbert shocks her

"um umum"

He shocks her agian then he gets chloafoem out and gets one of his freinds Spain to help hold her legs down why he has her way with her then he does the same for Spain" but in the next room they wore playing sexoply and itlay went to jail whith Ludwig and he droped the soap hard and Spain came out and played and hey won and got Spain in the other room and inserted his pasta in his bowl and tamoto sauced in him then he took actual pasta and kissed in it and gave it to Gilbert to feed to Liz and his slave natiahia as he fed that to natiahia she pooped and he got furious and shoved her face in it then made her make out with liz

Liz thrown up and natiahia eat it and Gilbert let her suck his dick to wash down the poop as she sucked Spain came in with some tomato paste and put it in the pasta and fed it to Liz

Liz loved it and demands more so he did in the other room him and romono shove cherrie tomatoes up her ass and squees there butts together to make the paste for Liz then Spain got carried away agian then they all have one fetish orgy shoveing and squeezing and eating and fucking the next day they woke up and did it agian then went home fieliono said "omg look at all the used condoms and then he spotted a Bowles of tomato paste and pasta that later that night Spain and romono made and he also spotted out a bowl of the speacle sause that Spain puts in his pasta and combined them together and eat it all then seen a camera and it was the whole party on tape even wat happens in the room with Liz and glibert and got lotion and jerks off and than eat some oddly colors tomatoes


End file.
